Limping Out of a Graveyard
by Snowykittens2
Summary: The simple trek out of the graveyard was a long process... but it gives Reid and Morgan a chance to talk. Set right after the end of revelations.  Reid and Morgan friendship Fic.   Rated T for language!


**A/N**

**What's up? I'm new to this fandom, like really new. I would bet anyone 20 bucks they don't recognize my username. ;D. So, yeah, MOVING ON!**

**I watched Revelations recently and I found myself with an idea… Yep. Shocking that I get an idea after watching something on TV eh? xD**

**I have no idea if someone had a similar idea to this when I wrote this okay? I have no idea if someone had this same idea and posted it… Or if someone has something like this up. Point is, this is an idea I came up on my own and I'm not trying to steal anything from other fanfic authors. **

**So yeah… ANYWAYS this takes place right after the end of revelation. Right after the Reid shot Tobias (Go Reid!), after the team meets back up with Reid and he was all upset and he gave people hugs (Aw), and after he got the drug out of Tobias's pocket (-.-) (Can you tell I love Reid? xD)**

**So yeah, that's the time period it takes place in, and this is basically a Reid and Morgan moment. I mean, they really don't show more then a minute of Reid's trauma. ._. He needs more then a minute… and what better then to turn to Morgan? His best friend and almost brother? :3**

**So yeah, please read and enjoy. I wrote this for the purpose of friendship between Morgan and Reid, but I suppose for you slash lovers out there, since I'm against no pairing (I just have pairings I love, the rest are all neutral to me) it can be that as well if you want to look at it that way.**

**Basically, however you wish to look at this is up to you. **

**This will be Morgan's POV, by the way.**

**Anyways, read on, and please… Wait, I already told you this. XD**

**Whatever. I'm saying it again.**

**READ AND ENJOY!**

_**Warning: Rated T for a reason… Basically the reason of the "Bad Language." XD.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal minds at all… If I did… at the very least, JJ would be back on the show if not Emily too. (I do like how they ended her character though… just to rushed…) Oh, and I would develop Reid's headache issue more…**_

"Can I have a second? Alone?"

The sound that breathes into my ear was as shaky as a Chihuahua, quiet as a mouse, and light as a goose feather. I was already beginning to trek out of the shadowy, gloom graveyard when I heard that voice. It causes me to stop in my tracks, feet leaving implants on the jade green grass as I turn to gaze back. The smallest wisps of wind strike my face like whips as I turn.

I see a figure, fragile as glass, dressed in a red crimson sweater vest and tan colored pants, stained with dirt. The voice could only belong to that figure, the only figure that was looking ready to collapse. The site made a tainted frown play upon my face.

To add to that, other figures, armed men with guns and other all too familiar faces already were brushing past, leaving the fragile figure alone. That figure needed a guide… a guide to get out of here, and yet everyone was leaving… no matter what the reason, someone had to stay to help him out.

Yet, everyone was leaving him.

The last figure to hike away is an older figure. My worried, sympathetic, and sorrow filled frown darkened to slight anger as I intercepted the man I had always looked to as a wise one. But not now.

"Why would you leave him, Gideon? Reid needs help getting out at least." I mutter quietly into the older man's ear.

"He needed a second alone Morgan… I don't blame him." Gideon's reply was quiet, cold and unfeeling. "I owe him time to think about this alone… even it's briefly… I owe him that."

I didn't react as I stepped away to allow Gideon to pass.

I glance back over at Reid, my frown back to worry and sorrow filled. I see the man, who could only be described as a reincarnation of Albert Einstein, flop onto the ground next to the dead body of Tobias Hankel. Chocolate eyes rose to mine briefly that I quickly made eye contact with. The smallest note of pleading I saw there made me turn away. If he needed a second to do whatever with Tobias… I couldn't and wouldn't stop him. I had respect for him, enough to let him have the privacy. That Genius, that young genius… he was my best friend, like my little brother… I owed him respect didn't I? It was the least I could do…

After all, I had failed in the job of protecting him… I failed to keep him from the clutches of Tobias as he was abused worse then any prisoner of war. I failed to help him before he was responsible, or would now feel responsible, for an innocent person's death. I failed to protect him… before he almost died.

So now, I owed him the respect of allowing him a moment alone…

Then again, how would Reid get out if someone didn't help him? I remember him as he stumbled up just to stand. And the hugs he gave to Hotch and JJ… he was no more then a tree toppling to the ground as he shakily wrapped his arms around the bodies in front of him.

He couldn't hobble out alone.

The realization made me glance back to see what Reid was up to. If it didn't seem too secretive, couldn't I go back and get him out of here and away from that son of a bitch that was now dead?

I'm surprised to see Reid, once again standing, and trying to hobble after us. The smallest feeling of annoyance entered me. Judging by how Reid had sent us all away, or tried too, he was only trying to get out himself, with no help. I knew that genius better then most of the team did, and even if he was just a kid at heart, he wanted to be thought of as a strong adult figure.

The slightest feelings of annoyance are washed away as I cross the small stretch of graveyard to help him. As I approach, the young genius just about fell into my arms.

"I gotcha ya, kid." I mummer quietly, helping the youngest BAU member to a somewhat standing position.

"Thanks." He murmured, keeping his eyes off me. He doesn't even look up at me as we began to hike/limp/trek out of the graveyard.

As a profiler, I knew at once that a person avoiding eye contact meant they had something to hide… or at the very least, something was wrong. What could be wrong though? Reid was safe, that was what mattered.

Of course, even if nothing _should_ be wrong, something _could_ be wrong. I wasn't going to let this go without questioning him.

"Reid."

Those cedar wood eyes still didn't look up at me.

I frown, but I don't force him to look up at me, yet. "Reid, man. Come on, what's wrong?" I question softly.

"Nothing." The genius replied, still not meeting my gaze.

His IQ must have been suddenly slashed to 20 if he thought I was going to believe him.

"Hey, you can tell me what's wrong." I told him, my voice a little more soothing.

Those brown eyes seem to emerge from the tangle of trees that was his hair. They emerge to study me. It wasn't hard to keep on the soft gentle look on my face to coax him into talking. He gazed at me, but only briefly. Soon enough did his eyes retreat back into the trees, like two deer dashing to safety.

"I'm upset that it came down to me having no other choice then to kill Tobias… that I had to kill… almost three different people…" His stuttering trails off.

The slightest flicker of annoyance flashed inside of me again as I shake my head. My annoyance could show with Reid, but that was mostly when I thought he was being ridiculous or wrong. I never could be full blown out annoyed or upset with Reid. Never. He was my little brother after all. But he must of thought I was a 5 year old to think I would believe that. "First of all Reid, your smart enough to know Tobias wasn't three people. He was _one _person, with a split personality disorder." I growled. "And I couldn't give a damn if he had 1 personality or 10 of them. The point was it was the man _Tobias_ who _hurt __**you**__._"

"No, Tobias never hurt me… It was Charles and Raphael…"

"It was the body of Tobias, Reid, and I don't want you ever thinking that the son of a bitch didn't get what was coming to him." In all honesty, I was more pleased then anything that Tobias was dead, and that Reid killed him. The Genius of the BAU did what needed to be done, and get revenge all at the same time. However, I couldn't help but wish that he was alive, ready to face the hell me and the rest of the BAU could give him for torturing Reid both physically and mentally. Death seemed to come to quickly… to easily. The bullets wound I had seen on Tobias was right through the heart. It was a painful way to die, but quick. For all he put Reid through, he should get an entirety of bad luck and horrible, unbearable pain. And if only I could be the one to give him that entirety pain.

I still wish I could put that guy's head on a stick.

Then again, if there really was an after life … that son of a bitch would forever burn in hell.

"If you say so…" Reid sighed.

I narrow my eyes; still the genius of the BAU seemed to be refusing to look at me. Why? What was he hiding?

"I do say so, because it's true. I speak the truth… even if you don't." I could visibly see Reid flinch. "Look, if you wouldn't be acting so weird I may have believed you, but really, I know you Reid, don't think I don't. First of all, you work in cases where we find out there are 100's dead past the few victims we know. You see _innocent_ lives taken. Not those who kill and justify it with murder." I growl.

Reid didn't offer any sort of response, still keeping his eyes off of me.

"Second off, whether this is bothering you or not, this isn't the main thing on your mind. If it was, you would be making eye contact with me…" I couldn't help but smile slightly. "And you wouldn't be stuttering worse then usual."

A small sound of breathe discharging out of a nose meets my ears. I noticed the smallest twinkle of amusement in the hidden brown eyes belonging to my best friend.

"Third off, you've killed someone else before Tobias. And that death didn't get to you." I paused. "And you also didn't kill either Tobias nor the other unsub unless you had too. Both were going to kill you, and defiantly others. You did what you had to do with no other choice. They were going to kill you, without any good reason. No good reason in my book anyways!"

The smallest sniffle sound alerted me to shut up and listen to Reid.

"But Tobias… he felt like he had a reason too… or Charles or whoever… He." I know this may sound crazy, but I was certain he was struggling to find an excuse to get me off his back… the face he had on was when he was deep in thought… but the tremors in his voice… they seemed truthful… what did this all mean? "He wanted to kill me for the sins I committed, and it took my awhile to realize I had done one of the worst sins out there…" I forced the two of us to fully stop our hobble to allow Reid to speak clearly. As clearly as possible, anyways. The moment I did stop, however, Reid decide now was the time to give me a hug. His arms rap around my bigger frame as he falls into me.

I don't hesitate to wrap my arms around Reid in attempt to calm and or comfort my little brother.

"I wronged my mother… Wronged my parent who took care of me and gave me life…" Reid said to me, nearly about to explode in a salty tear washout.

"How?" I ignored the fact that the genius was now in tears and kept my own composure. The _idea_ of even seeing Reid in tears wrenches my heart so hard you might as well be ripping it out with the strength of twelve men.

"I sent her away… I couldn't help her!" He cried, clutching my shoulder for support.

"Reid shhh… pretty boy it's okay. Calm down." I sooth.

"I couldn't help her… she needed help and I couldn't help her. She was a mentally ill woman and I couldn't help her… she should hate me… but she can't remember needing to hate me!"

I was feeling more confused then ever at Reid's rambling. More confused then when he goes off on facts on other worldly things, TV shows I've heard nothing about, that kind of thing. "What do you mean?"

"She's sick Morgan… schizophrenia… you know that." I nod, remembering the woman figure Reid had said to be his mom, the small mentions of how she was in a mental hospital for her benefit, and about the talk Garcia and him had during the fisher king case. "I had to send her away… but she didn't want to go… I made her go…. I'm such a terrible person… terrible son… a sinner…" He sobs.

"Reid, shut up and listen to me." I growl, silencing the genius. I heard a small whimper as he lowers his crying to silent sobs. "Look at me." When he didn't follow my order, I gently tilt his head up so his chocolate brown eyes could meet my own eyes. "I don't care how smart you are, you're an idiot if you think you're a terrible person. You did what you had to do. Tobias didn't know nothing about you if he thinks you're a sinner. Because what he doesn't realize that he, himself, mister hot shot, ever perfect, faithful religious guy had sins too. He killed people, that's a sin far greater then what he killed those people for. That bastard was nothing. He was sick minded piece of crap… but your not. You have a pure heart and soul with a pure personality to match and that's what keeps out the evil. You aren't a sinner because your heart is pure, got that?"

There was a long pause, a long silence. I noticed that the sobs had stopped, and even that managed to bring the slight flicker of happiness in myself.

"Actually my heart can't be pure so to speak, considering all of the emotions with a human are controlled in the brain, not the heart and-"

"Oh shut up, you know what I meant." I chuckle playfully as I gently ruffle his bush tangled mess that was currently his hair. "Feeling better?"

"Yeah… Thanks Morgan."

I smile, but once again I notice that Reid's eyes seem to making sure to avoid me. But I didn't pester him further. Reid needed rest and whatever was bothering his mind further he wasn't going to tell me. The good thing was he told me what was partly biting him. I knew that his whole mom thing hadn't been a lie, that's for sure… And that assured me more then anything.

And I knew, whatever was eating Spencer, he would get through it.

"No problem kid." I murmur. "Now come on, let's go and catch up with the others." The two of us quickly get back into the rhythm of hobbling out of the cemetery

**A/N**

**I MAY MAKE THIS INTO A TWO-SHOT. I DON'T KNOW YET THOUGH! IF YOU WANT ME TOO, LET ME KNOW IN YOUR REVIEWES. (Because I do have an idea about how to tell this through Reid's POV)**

**Anyways, hope I did alright for yall's taste. :3. Review to flame me or tell me what you liked or whatever. I'd just like to know what you thought of the story. :3**

**Oh, and I apologize for any spelling/grammar mistakes. I red through and ran speller checker to try and get every error, but I could have easily missed a few.**


End file.
